The Book of IGPX Christmas Stories
by AnaLakura
Summary: In the IG1, the annual Christmas Party can go one of two ways. Good or bad, it really just depends on your point of view. They say are the holidays are the happiest times of the year and this is the book of a few of the good ones and the not so good ones.
1. The Table of Contents

Title: **The Book of IGPX Christmas Stories****  
**Part: 0/25

Summary:**In the IG-1, the annual Christmas Party can go one of two ways. Good or bad, it really just depends on your point of view. They say are the holidays are the happiest times of the year and this is the book of a few of the good ones and the not so good ones. For the next 25 days, you'll be reading about them (At least I think you will).**

**The First year, had everyone on edge with a play. Year two was a disaster period, no questions asked. Year three is a unanimous pass. Year four, at Takashi Jin's request were not going to say (Just yet). Year five, the plan was simple (To have a good party without any strange plays and accidents) like Cunningham's Midfielder, Jan. But unlike Jan this plan might just goddamned well work (But didn't, and guess who screwed it up. Yep, you got it Jan Michel of Team Velshtein)**

Summary: Rating: **PG 13- Rated for most of the pilot's mouth, mainly, Velshtein, Sledgemama's, and Takashi(Occasionly). **  
Comments: **Feedback is highly appreciated, Comment's appreachiated very much.  
**

1- The IGPX Christmas Carol (Act 1)

2- The IGPX Christmas Carol (Act 2)

3- The IGPX Christmas Carol (Act 3)

4- The IGPX Christmas Carol (Act 4)

5- The IGPX Christmas Carol (Act 5)

6- The Christmas tree

7- Christmas Party (Year 1)

8- Jan and Dew's Christmas Cooking Disaster

9- Team Skylark's Fashion Disaster

10- Sledge Mama's Decorating Disaster

11- Team Kagerou's Gift Giving Guide to Disaster (Part 1)

12- Christmas Party (Year 2)

13- Satomi and the Wildfire

14- Team Sledge Mama's Gift Giving Guide to Disaster (Part 2)

15- Mechs in Snow.

16- Christmas Party (Year 3)

17- Takashi the Yellow Colored Pilot (Act 1)

18- Takashi the Yellow Colored Pilot (Act 2)

19- Takashi the Yellow Colored Pilot (Act 3)

20- Team Skylark's Gift Giving Guide to Disaster (Part 3)

21- Christmas Party (Year 4)

22- Jan the Snowman (Act 1)

23- Jan the Snowman (Act 2)

24- Team Velshtein Gift Guide to Disaster (Part 4)

25- The Final Christmas Party (Year 5)


	2. An IGPX Christmas Carol Part 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but Team Kagerou. I don't own IGPX, Fantastic Four or Naruto

Author's Notes: A big thanks to the two reviewers who show intrest in this. And to all the others who looked but didn't review. I compleatly forgot about this story. I'm going to add it to my list of daily things to do for the summer.

* * *

Takashi's Diary/ Blog:

Dear Diary,

Today Ms. Satomi said we were all being forced to take part in an entire league play. Why? God knows, besides the fact that none of us really have much acting experience. Well just our team really. Most of the other teams have guest stared in TV shows and movies.

Well I got the file from Amy; apparently she had Luca recorded the entire day of casting for the play.

Video Streaming- Ten AM, December 1, 2051 at the IG-1 No Man's Land, Theater

"I never even knew there was a theater down in here." I said as I looked around with curiosity.

The IGPX season was done for the year. It was mainly a fall sport and ended early November. So normally the pilots were done for the year and didn't get back together until the annual Christmas party. But apparently this year the coaches waned to give back to the community in a way. A way that publicly humiliates all the pilots.

Now you see most of the lead parts were going to the pilots, any left over would go to the rest of the team and then finally the rest would go to the general public and so on a so forth.

"This better not involve any singing." Liz said in her normally loud obnoucious voice, to think I dated her for a year.

"Liz have you ever even watched the Christmas Carol, it's about a greedy old man who is haunted on Christmas Eve by 3 ghosts. He learns a valuable lesion to treasure what one has in his present and to be kind and generous to all." Amy stated.

"No and from every TV special I've watched on TV all there ever is singing. Singing this and that." Liz said as her voice went from loud talking to loud sing song voice.

"Liz will you shut up, I actually want to hear Cunningham and see what role he's trying out for." I spoke as I focused my attention to the stage on which Cunningham was on.

Stage

"Ok Cunningham, Tell us your role your trying out for and then read us a few lines in character." Andrei commanded.

Cunningham gripped the script ever so tightly and spoke," Now, I'll tell you what, my friend, I am not going to stand this sort of thing any longer...and therefore I am about to raise your salary. "

"Good, now read the last set of lines." Andrei yet again commanded

"A merry Christmas, Bob. A merrier Christmas, Bob, my good fellow, than I have given you for many a year. I'll raise your salary, and endeavour to assist your struggling family, and we will discuss your affairs this very afternoon, over a Christmas bowl of smoking bishop, Bob. Make up the fires, and buy another coal-scuttle before you dot another I, Bob Cratchit." Expressed Cunningham with gallons of emotion.

Ms. Satomi started crying," That….was….beautiful."

"Yeah, what ever. Hamgra can I leave." Cunningham asked with intent on leaving.

"Off the stage, yes. Out of this theater, no. Now sit your ass down in a chair. Now last but certainty well in fact yes, yes he is, Jan Michel." Sir Hamgra barked. As Cunningham quickly ran off the stage and back into his seat.

"Umm I'll be auditioning for the role of….." Jan stated only to be cut off by Andrei's bickering.

"Ok, ok let me guess which role." Andrei said with a big stupid grin on his face. Everyone in the room let out a large collective sigh.

"Man with a Face…no wait Man with a Monstrous Chin, wait no Sakura Haruno…wait wrong show…hmm…. Fred's Wife that must be it." Andrei said with a hearty chuckle.

Sir Hamgra looked at Andrei with a feared glair then waived his hand a Jan to continue," Jacob Marley."

"It is required of every man, that the spirit within him should walk abroad among his fellowmen, and travel far and wide; and if that spirit goes not forth in life, it is condemned to do so after death. It is doomed to wander through the world -- oh, woe is me! -- And witness what it cannot share, but might have shared on earth, and turned to happiness! "Jan said only to shake his head.

"That was fantastic." Ms. Satomi cried.

"You don't get out much do you?" Andrei asked.

"Alright, everyone. To much of your 'Enjoyment' you all must stay here until we finish the casting list. Once we are finished, you make pick up your assigned highlighted script and leave." Hamgra yelled over the incoherent chatter in the crowd.

I'll stop here on the video, but basically we waited there for a good two hours.

Here's the script list, I managed to download a copy of it into my PDA.

_An IGPX Christmas Carol_

Casting List

**Sir Hamgra** as Narrator  
**Alexander Cunningham Hume** as Ebenezer Scrooge  
**Jan Michel** as Jacob Marley,_ his late partner_  
**Yamma** as Ghost of Christmas Past  
**River** as Ghost of Christmas Present  
**Dimma** as Ghost of Christmas Future  
**Takashi Jin** as Bob Cratchit,_ his clerk_  
**Fantine Valjean** as Mrs. Cratchit  
the Cratchit children:  
**Jessica Dawin** as Martha  
**Frank Bullet** as Peter  
**Elisa Doolittle** as Belinda  
**Bjorn Johassen** as a Cratchit Boy  
**Bella Demarco** as a Cratchit Girl  
**Max Elrich** as Tiny Tim  
**Amy Stapleton** as Fran, _his sister_  
**Sara Turner** as Fred,_ his sister's son_  
**Jan Michel** as Fred's Wife  
**Timma** as Charity Gentleman #1  
**Glass Jones** as Charity Gentleman #2  
**Liz Riccaro** as Schoolmaster  
**Dew** as Mr. Fezziwig, _his former boss_  
**Ana Hikari** as Belle Fezziwig, _his former fiancé_  
**Light Koshaki** as Tut, _Belle's husband_  
**Yamma** as Man With A Monstrous Chin  
**Judy Highsmith** as Another Man  
**Grant McKain** as Third Man  
**Mark Ramsey** as Man With Red Face  
**Frank Bullet** as Wealthy Man #1  
**Umama Isharry** as Wealthy Man #2  
**Jesse Martin** as Charwoman  
**Zane Strauss** as Old Joe  
**Yuri Jin** as Laundress Vicky  
**Susan Reeder **as Undertaker Caroline, Poor Wife  
**Richard Reeder** as Poor Husband  
**Ben Grass** as Intelligent, Fine Lad  
**IG City Elementary Choir** as Children's Chorus  
**Everyone else who didn't get cast as a named person** as Fred's Guests, other demons, etc...

One can't say the list of people isn't funny. Funny as in how half the women were cast in roles of men and Jan was cast as a woman for a part of the play. We have a week to practice, I don't know if Amy is going to record a practice or not for your own sick enjoyment for everyone on the interwebs to laugh at us. Mainly Jan I hope, I hope he wears a dress.

Still don't see where Andrei though Jan was trying out to be Sakura Haruno, then again I say Fantine does a mighty fine Temari Cosplay if I don't mind say my self.

Well I guess that's it for the night.

Takashi OUTTTTT!!!

COMMENTS:

_(Subj: Play)_

_Andrei interests me and not in a good way, and definitely not the way you fascinate me Takashi._

_-- The Ghost_

_(Subj: RE: Play)_

_Yeah, that was just kind of weird and uncalled for, I'm as much for bashing on Jan as the next person but disusing Sakura, which is low. _

_Oo do I even want to ask._

_Oh and congrats on the part dude._

_--The Phonon _

_(Subj: RE: RE: Play)_

_Agreed_

_Not unless you really want to find out _

_You too _

_--The Ghost_

_(Subj: Cosplay)_

_Takashi, don't you remember you weren't supposed to say anything about that. It was something strictly between me and you._

_--The Princess_

_(Subj: RE: Cosplay)_

_Errk… I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry Fantine, I completely spaced, when I was typing this._

_--The Phonon _

_(Subj: RE: RE: Cosplay (Sugar Queen))_

_Gezz now I know why he went back to you sugar queen. You actually let him see some action. Eh not worth my time at all._

_-- The Anti Sugar, Salt_


End file.
